Gwenie Spirit (Title subject to change)
by KeyblademasterKiria
Summary: What can a girl do when her best friend and herself get mixed up in something bigger then they thought possible. The Guys In White were doing experiments in another city to get access into the Ghost Zone and in the same room they had a computer where they were working on making a sentient program. So mix the two kids and these two experiments and one big explosion, What do you get?
1. Prologue

**So I've been going through a lot of nostalgia lately (I just turned twenty-two on 2/9/19) so the main things have been Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Scooby-Doo, and a few others. With me going back to these, they have brought old ideas back to my mind, and I decided to postpone doing my Kingdom Hearts fanfic to work on this old idea of mine, and getting back to my Black Butler one… but that's enough rambling. Time to get to the point. The time period is roughly the same time as the one in Danny Phantom but in a different area. It will also start just before the main characters, Danny and his team, are in their senior year of high school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OC's which as they become known their names will be here.**

**Prologue**

_Zap!_

"Watch it Sparky!" I snapped after having gone intangible to avoid getting shocked by my best friend. I sighed as he smiled with a goofy grin before turning into a ball of electricity. I groaned before dodging an ectoblast from the ghost that we were currently fighting. Thankfully it's just a run of the mill ghost.

"Gwenie!" I heard the shout just before my powers shorted out again! Luckily though I was caught by my K-9 friend, Cujo.

"I'm fine! Let's keep this weakling busy until Danny can get here with his thermos!" I order before looking at the back of Cujo's head. "Cujo. Tug-a-war." I said, but for me I can say a whole lot more without a voice. _"Cujo, catch the ghost's tail and play tug-a-war while it's trying to get away. I'm going to try changing again." _I had told the ghostly dog in his head. Yeah, one of my powers has to do with animals, meaning that I can talk to any animal mentally, as well as being able to shape shift.

That is, when I can keep my powers under control. Though as of late, I've been having trouble with it again, just like when I first started learning about my powers. You know what, how about before you continue reading this fight, I start you at the very beginning, where Sparky and myself found ourselves with these powers, and I promise you that it's as interesting then as it is now. I don't even get to have a day that's not interesting.

AND there you go. A sneak peek for what's to come. I'll be honest with you all… I don't see an end to this fan fic unless I get bored of writing it… and that might take a while… So, let me know what you all think about this? Ask questions… though I can't guarantee an answer right away, but I will put my responses to each review at the bottom of the next chapter.

Yours Truly,

KeybladeMasterKiria (name still pending...)

Hey, Anonymous Bat here! I'm the new editor for KeybladeMasterKiria. I'll be editing all of her current stories, as well as going back and editing all her previous ones. So far, this is my favorite story of hers that I've edited, as it's combining two of my favorite shows. Hope you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OC's which, as they become known, will be named here.

Chapter 1~ And with my last breath.

Laughing. That's what I heard as I woke up. It's probably my friend talking with my mom. I slowly sat up thinking that my drunken father had already left if there was laugher anywhere in the house. I groaned as I moved. The memories of last night came flooding back and I sighed. His football team had lost, and I was the closest to him when he started to rage in his drunken state. Mom hadn't gotten home until after dad had passed out. I went about my normal daily routine as I woke up more from my sleepy state. At least today would be a half day at school since tomorrow was going to be a field trip for everyone. Although, not everyone was going to the same place. The lower grades were going to either the Zoo or a museum. My grade was going to a science facility. The upper grades, I think, are supposed to go to colleges. Yeah, my school is small. Everyone, from kindergarten all the way up to senior year of high school, all go to the same building. That's not to say that the town is small. There just are not many kids since the town is mostly built up with retired old people. I walked into the kitchen with a fake smile plastered on my face. My mom refuses to believe anything bad happens in the house, so I must act that way to keep her happy. Otherwise, I get to deal with her crying all day and my dad beating me after she goes to bed.

"Morning Char." My friend said with a slight frown. Dexter had been just about the only kid who had ever seen past my fake smile at school. Or to notice the bruises I work hard to hide. I quickly grabbed a couple of slices of toast before making myself a bowl of cereal, using water instead of milk since the milk was bad and no one bothered to throw it out or get another gallon.

"Mornings are for the living Dex." I responded, this time with an actual smirk instead of a fake smile. Talking with him always made me feel better because I don't have to be fake around him. So does every chance I get to be around his cat, but that's a different story, because I can spend hours talking about animals.

"Charlie, don't be so cynical." My mother scolded me, and I just rolled my eyes before taking a seat next to my friend. She then looked at me with the look I have grown to realize meant she was going to talk to me AGAIN, about doing something to participate more in my school, show more school spirit. "You know, I think you'd do great on the school cheer team." She said, causing me to choke on air since I hadn't started on my breakfast yet. I knew it would be a mess if I had.

"Cheer? Mom, be real. All those girls are bright, bubbly, self-centered dummies. I am cynical, smart and uncoordinated. I would never make it onto the team." I responded after I had recovered. What I didn't know is Dex had been telling my mom about the incident in the library from the day before. I then started on my bowl because I couldn't take it with me like I can toast.

"From my understanding baby, you're not as clumsy as you used to be. Dexxy here was just telling me about how you jumped into action in the library-" My mother started to tell me, though I quickly cut her off for two reasons: one being that I hate hearing her call Dex by that ridiculous nickname, and two because I wasn't going to listen to this conversation today.

"DEXTER!" I whined and crossed my arms while glaring at him. "Why?" I asked before jumping when the bus driver honked his horn. This led to Dex and myself scrambling to get our bags and rushing out the door before my mom could say anything more. I walked behind Dex as we got to the bus because I just didn't have the confidence to walk anywhere first. I always walked in somewhere behind someone, because it helped me feel a little safer.

"Sorry about telling your mom about the library. I didn't think she'd make a big deal out of it." Dex said as we took our seat on the bus. I waved the apology off and pulled out my homework just to make sure my dad didn't do anything to it. That had only happened once, but thankfully Dex had caught it before I could hand it in to the teacher. We got about halfway to school before Dex finally asked, "So, your dad's team lost last night?" I nodded slightly and looked at him, wondering how he could always tell.

"Yeah. They lost badly. Though, I think he switched teams halfway through the game this time, just so he'd have an excuse to do it. He's getting worse about it." I whispered after a moment of silence between us. I didn't hide my opinion because normally he came to similar if not the same conclusions I do.

"You know, if we got my mom involved this time we could get you away for real. Before he does worse." Dex said quietly and I smiled before shaking my head. There was one thing I hadn't ever told my friend. I had an older sister who had tried to get away from my dad, but he shot her in front of me and told me if I tried to leave the house before he was ready to let me leave, I'd be following my sister to the grave. He also had done the same thing to my REAL mom, but since my mom had a twin who was easily scared of her own shadow, my dad managed to hide that death. Both happened before I had started school, so I hadn't even met Dexter yet.

"We just have four more years to go. After that we can both just leave this town." I reminded him and looked out the window to hide my emotions. "Though, that doesn't mean I'm not scared. Especially since he knows that I've…. started…" I added a little awkwardly, and smirked slightly when I heard Dex make the tell-tale sounds that I just managed to gross him out.

"Char, must you always find a way to do that?" He asked me in a pained voice, though when I turned to look at him I could see the hint of a smile on his face. I nodded and looked up when the bus stopped to pick up the last student before going to the school.

"Has HE stopped hitting you?" I asked and pointed to the guy getting on the bus. I hated Dex's brother just as much as I hated my own father. They might as well have been cut from the same cloth with how similar they seemed, the only difference being the drinking since Duncan was too young to drink. I watched Dex shake his head and look towards me, "Why haven't you told your mom?" I asked quietly, though I already knew the answer since it hadn't changed since I met Dex.

"Because, when I try to, the beatdowns get worse." He answered before shrugging, "Plus, I'm not going to let my best friend go through hell alone." He added and gently bumped my arm. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Best friends, and only friends since kindergarten it seemed to me. "You know, scientifically, when friendships last over seven years that means that they'll last a lifetime." He added, something we've been telling each other since seventh grade.

"You never change, do you Dex?" I asked, and sighed seeing the school come into view. I gulped, getting this weird feeling that something was going to happen. "Dex, why are your brother's friends standing outside the school like that?" I asked pointing to them with my finger against the window. Dex gulped and shrugged. "Make a mad dash for the school when we get off the bus?" I asked nervously and gulped myself when I felt Dex nod. When the bus came to a stop, everyone slowly started to file off. Dex and I tried to make it seem like we didn't expect anything to happen, and as soon as we were touching the ground we tried to run, but didn't get very far. Within minutes Dex and I were being lead, rather roughly, to the gym locker rooms and I instantly knew why I had had a bad feeling earlier. This was going to make both Dexter and myself late to class, which in turn would lead to some unpleasant things after school. I didn't want that to happen to either of us, so I panicked and screamed for all of two seconds before something was covering my mouth. I've been gagged before and knew it would be pointless to try screaming now. Dex, on the other hand, didn't seem to like what had just happened and tried to punch one of the guys, only to get kicked in a very tender spot by his brother.

"If you two would just behave this wouldn't be so bad." Duncan said before facing me. "And one day soon I think I'm going to explore why my little deeb of a brother likes you so much." He said before leading the way into the boy's locker room.

Which was even worse, since boys and girls had their gym classes on alternating days and today was the girl's day. They waited until Dex had the strength to stand and forced us to stand back to back, and used the school jump ropes to tie us together before shoving us in the sports locker with the rest of the jump ropes. We listened to the group laugh a bit before leaving the locker room, turning the lights off in the process. I took a deep breath through my nose before relaxing all my muscles, after a few minutes I managed to get my hands free along with Dex's. After that it was an easy task of getting the other jump ropes off along with the gags. Of course, I was near panicking when they tied us up. I couldn't help but flinch when I felt arms around me. But between that and hearing Dex's murmurs of calming words I started to calm down.

"Dad tied you up before?" He asked quietly once my breathing returning to normal. I nodded before finally removing the gag. "So, we're untied. But how do we get out of this locker?" He asked carefully. I sighed and shrugged because I honestly wasn't sure. It's not like I had ever been shoved in a locker before. Normally, I was finding Dex in one.

"Too bad we don't have superpowers." I said jokingly, but got the strange feeling I had just jinxed us. Dex must have gotten the feeling too because he shivered before shaking his head, "Let me guess, don't say that?" I asked and chuckled when I faintly saw him nod slightly. I was about to say something more but pretty much got beat to the punch line.

"Clearly we can't scream because that'll hurt our ears in here. We really can't see because they turned out the lights, and classes probably start in ten minutes." Dex summed up before sighing himself. "Yeah, and our backpacks are god-knows-where by now." He added. This time we sighed at the same time, which led to us saying jinx at the same time up to thirteen times before we couldn't stop laughing anymore. That lead to me thinking about how we could get out of the locker.

"I just got an idea." I said quickly, "There's that one girl who thinks this school is haunted, so if we laugh loud enough she might hear us." I explained, thinking it would have to work because of our luck. Though I couldn't say when it ever worked out for us.

"Flawed. We don't know where she walks for one, when getting to her class, and for two, we don't even know if she came to school today." Dex said pretty much being a killjoy now. I rolled my eyes before fixing Dex with a glare.

"So, what, you're just giving up?" I asked, shocked by how easily Dex was admitting defeat. "You know what, Dexter, I won't let you give up!" I said probably stronger than I should have because both him and myself flinched at my tone. We both jumped when the lights turned on in the locker room.

"H-Hello? A-Any living person in h-here?" A new voice called in and I smiled a little smugly. Though I did notice that both Dex and I shivered when the voice spoke. If I had been paying more attention, I probably would have noticed that the lights came on without the door to the locker room ever opening.

"Yeah… we're stuck in the sports locker." I answered before Dex could freak out. In minutes we were free and looking at our rescuer. Well, more precisely, our undead rescuer. "Y-You're a ghost." I mumbled and watched the ghost girl nod and smile before waving and disappearing.

"I want to question if that really happened, but seeing as she was the only one to help us out, I have no choice but to believe that it really did happen." Dex mumbled. I just nodded along with what he said and turned towards the door, seeing our backpacks neatly sitting on the floor. Silently, we just gave each other a look to say this was definitely up there on the weirdness scale, before rushing to pick up our bags and get to class.

The shortened day passed slowly but eventually Dex and myself were slowly walking back towards our houses. We didn't really talk much about what had happened that morning because it was honestly a little too weird for us both. Eventually we got to his house and decided to hang out there instead of my place, to avoid my dad. We finished our homework rather quickly before starting to play games on his computer. Dinner time came, and I realized I was late getting home so I quickly bid my friend good night and rushed home to deal with my dad.

Tentatively, I walked into my home and tried to quietly sneak past my father in the living room. I would have almost made it if the floor hadn't creaked. I gulped and started to shake as I turned around while my father, rather noisily, got up from his chair. First, he just started yelling at me for being home late. Slowly, it went downhill because the house wasn't clean when he got home, nor was dinner ready. He continued yelling until his face was red. That was when he slapped me. I squeaked from the sting and ended up getting my hair pulled as he grabbed a fist full and started dragging me back to my room. After that, everything kind of just blurred because it was like any other night. The difference is he didn't stop once I fell. The last thing I remember before falling into darkness was getting kicked in the head after a rib finally cracked under his constant pressure.

I woke to Dex shaking me awake, clearly worried. I just waved him off and slowly got up before remembering why my ribs were hurting. Boy, I really survived a bad one last night. But before I could say anything, I was getting pulled along just before Dex started talking.

"Charlie. This is too far. You could have died this time." He said, slowly leading me down to the kitchen. My mom apparently wasn't home since he still had his bag on his shoulders. Once in the kitchen though, we both saw my dad and decided it was best to just go wait outside for the bus.

"I don't know what set him off this time." I mumbled once we were outside, and very carefully placed my hand on my ribs that hurt. "But maybe you're right this time." I added before shaking my head and instantly regretting that movement. "But we can't do anything yet." I mumbled and grabbed onto Dex's arm to steady myself.

"What do you mean we can't do anything yet?" Dex asked, clearly confused and hurt by my statement. I just smiled slightly and shook my head again, slower, and pointed to the bus pulling up to the house.

"I'll explain later." I said softly and waited for him to start walking towards the school bus. The ride to school was painfully quiet between Dex and I, but I was also in pain in other ways too, so I was a little thankful for the quiet. I was even more thankful when we didn't stop to get Dex's brother.

I let Dex just lead me to where we were supposed to meet the rest of our grade for this field trip, and even allowed him to pick out our seat on the bus. I really wasn't feeling good. It was getting harder and harder to breath.

"So, what all happened last night?" He finally asked as I held my head because of the pounding headache that was starting to form. Slowly, I started to explain what I remembered and watched him bite his tongue to keep from shouting. "And you haven't even eaten yet?" He asked, concerned, and lightly felt my forehead, probably checking for a fever.

"Nope. I haven't yet. And honestly I don't know when I will next." I answered softly, sighing as my stomach made it very well known that it wanted food.

"If Duncan hadn't stolen my lunch I'd be able to give you something." Dex muttered and I smiled to show him that I'd be alright, even though I wasn't sure of that myself. The rest of the bus ride was in silence between the two of us. As was the beginning of the tour of where we went. We eventually fell behind because we got distracted in a room with a large computer and what looked like it was supposed to be a portal of some sort.

"What do you think this is for?" I asked before walking into the portal. If we hadn't gotten lost, we would have known it was a prototype of a similar kind of portal going to the ghost zone. We would have also known that the portal was highly unstable and giving off small amounts of ectoplasmic energy.

"Charlie, get out of that! We don't know if it's dangerous!" Dex shouted, startling me enough to turn around too quickly. I stumbled, getting dizzy, and felt myself start to fall but I couldn't get my body to respond. I started to black out, hearing Dex shout my name again just before my head hit one of the walls in the portal. The next thing to happen was totally strange. I felt like I was on fire and started to scream. The fire-like feeling seemed to find my pent-up emotions and just grew in heat. I heard what sounded like an explosion over my screaming, and then everything went dark as I slowly stopped breathing.

~*~ Dexter's POV during all of that screaming. ~*~

I watched my best friend start to fall. I heard myself shout out her name again when the portal seemed to activate. Then I heard this god-awful scream coming from the portal, and I knew it had to be Charlie in pain. I rushed over to the computer, randomly typing and trying to get the stupid thing to turn off. I was nearly in tears as I heard this explosion which knocked me into the computer. I started to limply fall and caught a glimpse of my friend laying on the ground with pure white hair, for a moment, before seeming normal. Just before I hit the ground, I saw a flash of light come from the computer. Then I found everything to be dark as I slipped unconscious.

Hey! So please let me not what you all think about this chapter. This is obviously my first Danny Phantom fanfic… and it's also my first Freakazoid! fan fic… which means it's my first crossover fanfic. I literally spent two years working on this first chapter, so yeah… Really nervous with this one… XD

Yours Truly,

KeybladeMasterKiria (Name still pending...)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OC's (Charlie and James) which, as they become known, their names will be here.

**Chapter 2~ **

Everything was quiet and peaceful for what seemed forever. Then I heard a noise breaking through the darkness that I was in. It wasn't clear at first, but slowly I started to make out words. That was what told me I wasn't dead. Someone was asking me to wake up. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave my peace because that would mean having to go back to my father. But that voice kept begging me to wake up. Sometimes it sounded male. Every once a while it sounded female. Eventually I couldn't ignore the voices anymore because I finally remembered that I had a friend that needed me. When I opened my eyes, the dim lights in the room hurt because of how long I had been in total darkness. I didn't really have much energy to move and I felt hot. I slowly looked around, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I could make out another bed in the room, which was strange to me. Aren't people usually in rooms alone, unless in the emergency room? The next thing my eyes traveled to is the monitor that I am hooked up to, and I figured everything looked normal until I saw my body temperature was through the roof.

"W-Wha-" I tried to question and found it painful to talk. Just how long was I out? Why was my body temperature reading so high? I sat there pondering my questions until dawn, when a nurse came into the room and screamed seeing me awake. It nearly gave me a heart attack because I hadn't been paying attention.

"Y-You're awake?!" The nurse questioned and walked over to me, making a big fuss about it. She went through checking all my vitals and started asking me basic questions, probably to make sure I hadn't lost any memories. The more I talked, the easier I found it to reply. Finally, she stopped talking long enough for me to start asking questions. I started with pointing to the other bed.

"Who is that? Why are they sharing a room with me?" Were the first two questions I asked. I watched the nurse look back towards the other bed for a moment before looking back at me. "That is Dexter Douglas. He was caught in the same explosion as you were. You both would freak out in your sleep any time we tried to move either of you away from each other." She answered with a smirk, which momentarily confused me before I realized what she was hinting at with her look.

"Eww! He's my friend!" I exclaimed, and shuddered slightly before looking towards the bed to see Dex starting to wake up, thanks to my shout. I flinched, feeling bad for waking up my friend. I looked down at my hands in my lap for quite a few moments before suddenly being hugged.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" I heard Dex say in tears as he hugged me. I couldn't help it, I hugged him back and started to bawl myself. We probably sat there hugging each other for at least an hour, because the nurse got around to interrupting us to ask Dex what he wanted for breakfast.

"Hey! What about me?!" I questioned since I was hungry too. Especially since I wasn't sure when the last time I ate was. Though, I was sure it had been a while with how empty my stomach felt. I looked to Dex for back up, and for a moment I thought I saw cobalt blue eyes instead of the murky brown that he had always had.

"Sorry dear, but you have to meet with some doctors first to make sure it's safe for you to eat. Especially with how long you were out." The nurse said, and handed both Dex and myself a tissue to wipe our faces and blow our noses. I waited for the nurse to leave so that Dex and I would be the only ones left in the room.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I pulled the date of the field trip up in my head I carefully watched Dex as he looked away for a moment. Whether it was to calculate the number of hours or not, I wasn't sure, but I do know I wasn't ready for his answer.

"After the explosion you actually slipped into a coma for a few weeks. I had too, apparently, but I woke up before you did. You started to show signs of coming to yourself but you did it slowly. It… It's been six weeks since that field trip." He explained, and I blinked slowly a few times just to make sure this wasn't some dream. I opened my mouth to ask if he was joking but a swift shake of his head killed the question before it was even verbally asked.

"S-Six weeks?" I squeaked and nervously chuckled. My life had been turned upside down and there was no way I could have stopped this, nor could I change it. What I could do is learn to live with it. "Has my mom or dad shown up?" I asked to change the topic, since it was very nerve racking to find out I had been pretty much asleep for the last SIX weeks.

"Well, yes. But they're not allowed in here. Or near you for that matter." Dex answered and looked back at me finally. "After I woke, they asked me about the injuries you and I both had, which clearly predated the explosion. And I told them the truth. For you and me." He explained quickly. I blinked again, shocked by what Dex was telling me. What was he going to say next, that he had powers?

"Pinch me." I muttered, not a hundred percent believing what I was hearing, but I was fully convinced when I felt a sharp pinch on my leg, "OW!" I exclaimed and looked at Dex before nervously laughing. "Ok, so I was out for six weeks and you told the cops about my dad… but what about your brother? What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

"Well, he's going to JV until he's eighteen. And my parents are arguing." Dex answered and looked down, clearly guilty about what had happened to his family. I frowned slightly and placed a hand on Dex's back to comfort him - and got shocked from some static. Strangely, it caused my body temperature to drop, like a lot, and I started to shiver. "Are you ok?" He asked, noticing how I started to shiver. I just nodded and waved off his concern because I was still curious about what was going to happen now.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked, hoping for an answer, but a couple of doctors walked in and effectively paused our conversation. They made such a fuss about my movement and speech, that they took a total of three hours before testing my ability to swallow with a pudding cup, then a small pack of crackers, before finally giving me the OK to eat.

"That was tiresome." Dex muttered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and ordered a salad with a turkey and swiss sandwich before looking at Dex, wanting him to answer my earlier question. Apparently, he had a question of his own in mind. "Why do you think we fought in our sleep to stay in the same room?" he asked, baffling me.

"I can't say I know why. I don't even know what we did in our sleep to count as fighting." I responded, and added a shrug for good measure. His question did raise a valid point, however, and made me question even more what would happen to us now. Surely the doctors could explain what was going on between us. Though, I had a feeling it was going to be something beyond their understanding. That was troublesome.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night once when they tried, and you were screaming. You also punched one of the nurses." Dex offered and shrugged before looking towards the door. "Though, I doubt anyone was hurt. Your punches are weak." He added teasingly, and I scowled before playfully punching his arm. He let out a startled yelp and looked at me like I had sprouted two heads before shaking his head.

"Well, I don't have a home to go to, and we're not sure what's going on with your parents… Then where are we going to go once we're able to leave here?" I asked, completely serious. However, when someone came into the room, I'm not sure which one of us screamed louder because we were both startled by the newcomer. After we quieted down, we looked and saw a boy in a wheelchair. I thought it was odd for the random guy to come in here, but Dex just looked embarrassed and came up with some lame excuse to leave the room.

"Well… Hello to you too, cousin." The new person said to me and chuckled at my confusion. "I'm James. My mom is your dad's older sister." He explained and waited for me to say something, though when I didn't offer to say anything he continued, "My mom wants me to be the one to tell you that you'll be moving in with us." At that point, my jaw dropped, as did my whole body - right through the bed. I had just gone intangible.

"What just happened?" I muttered and crawled out from under the bed. I was even more confused now then I had been in a long time. Like, how can one just fall through a bed and land on the floor. Only ghosts do that. Ghost. Fudge buckets. "Am I dead?" I asked seriously, questioning my sanity.

"Nope. You're still alive. But I don't know how to explain what just happened." James answered and held his hand out as if to help me up. I looked at his hand before glancing at his wheelchair, wondering if he would actually have the strength to help me up like a normal person. He must have noticed my train of thought because he ended up grabbing me by the arm and yanked me up. "Don't let the chair fool you. I can do most things like any other person." He added with a smirk. I, on the other hand, was embarrassed for being called out on my thinking and started wishing I was invisible.

What happened next, I don't think anyone could be prepared for. A sort of halo formed around my waist and proceeded to split into two rings and traveled to opposite ends of my body before disappearing. I was freaked out enough about the halo and rings, that when I saw white hair fall into my face, I had had enough shocks to my system that I just fainted.

What I remember next is Dex shaking me to wake up, "I'll eat your food if you don't wake up." He threatened, which effectively got me up and I noticed I was once again in bed and hooked up to the monitor. My temperature was still shockingly high. "How long was I out this time?" I asked, looking at Dex, who just held up one finger.

"Oh! You wouldn't believe what happened though. My mom came by and talked with your aunt." Dex started and smirked when I paused in the middle of taking a bite. "So, my mom and dad are going to take a break and while my mom works on getting a job she asked if I could stay with your aunt." He continued, which caused me to drop my sandwich.

"You're gonna get to live with me?" I questioned, not sure how to really take the news. "OK, full details dude. Pronto." I demanded and picked my sandwich up to continue eating while listening. And listen I did. It was explained that his mom was from Amity Park and was going to stay with an old friend while she worked on getting a job, and his dad apparently wanted nothing to do with him. His brother Duncan was his dad's favorite boy of the two, which would be why he was going to Amity park with me, and also because my aunt had a little extra space. She even offered for his mom to stay with us, but she had turned the offer down. We'd finish this school year homeschooled with my cousin James, and next school year we'd start at the local high school, Casper High. It was also mentioned that my aunt and his mom used to be best friends in school, and had even gone to college together before his mom got pregnant with Dexter.

"So, then when do we leave the hospital?" I asked after a few moments of silence, and started on my salad. Though, the only response I got to the question was a shrug, and we settled into a comfortable silence for a while. Once I finished my salad, I looked up towards the doorway and jumped, startled to see someone walk straight through a wall. When I looked at Dexter, I know he'd seen what I did because he was gapping in the same spot I just had been looking at. "When did that start happening?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"After the explosion. Something about that explosion really changed us." Dex muttered, and shuddered before tearing his gaze away from the spot. "That science facility has also done everything it could to cover up the accident." He added, to which I sat up straight suddenly. "Don't worry. My mom is suing them for the damage they caused and making a public scene about it." He added quickly and jumped when my monitor started going off. The commotion caused one of the nurses to run into the room and start fussing at both of us. After the time it took for her to scold us and stop the noise, Dex had crashed and was sleeping in his bed.

"So, something happened to me. Something major." I muttered to myself before shaking my head. "If my cousin hadn't been there to see it then I wouldn't believe it either." I added to myself before laying my head down. I had started to drift off when I felt a cold touch. My eyes shot open to look at who was touching me, and I went wide eyed, unsure how to react.

"You're in terrible danger, now more than ever. Danger will follow you both wherever you go." The mystery person said, tightening their grip on my wrist. I tried to pull away as I started to freak out, and found that I didn't have the strength to make a sound which freaked me out more. "Keep your fire burning strong and don't let his spark die out. Or else you both will die painfully." They added before letting out a shriek which caused my head to start hurting, and my ears to actually start bleeding a little. Then all of the lights and electronics in the room burst, which ended up waking Dex. He didn't seem like himself, as his eyes were again blue and he moved in a way that was foreign to how he normally moved. In a moment, he was hugging me and looked like he was yelling at the ghost in the room. After what seemed like forever, everything calmed down and the ringing in my ears subdued which allowed me to finally start hearing Dex repeatedly say, "I'll always protect you both." And after hearing that a few times, I decided that I had had enough shocks and just passed out.

Hey! So please let me know what you all think about this chapter. I'm gonna try really hard to keep to a posting schedule of two chapters a month.

Yours Truly,

KeybladeMasterKiria (Name still pending...)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OC's (Charlie and James) which, as they become known, their names will be here.

Chapter 3 ~

After that day, Dexter, James and myself had fallen into a routine, which ended up getting all thrown out of whack once Dexter and myself got released from the hospital and moved in with my aunt. Eventually though, we got back into a routine, just with school work added. It didn't take too long for Dex to catch up while I was taking my sweet time with it. Nothing too strange had happened since that day in the hospital. Once summer came, Dex's mom finally had a job and a house just two doors down from my aunt's, so it was pretty easy to stay close as we always have been. What I wasn't prepared for was the first night where it was just James and myself playing video games, because Dex had been dragged off by his mom to go school shopping, and get a few things that had been left before the move.

"You can't beat me at my favorite game." James taunted me knowing that I would suck since I didn't have the experience playing video games like he did. That didn't stop me from trying normally at least. Though tonight was going differently than normal. My temperature had skyrocketed again, and I could have sworn that I kept seeing a puff of smoke come out of my mouth. Soon enough, I heard something crashing in the backyard. I jumped up and ran over to the window to see what the noise was from, only to go wide eyed when I was face to face with a ghost.

"Charlie!" James hissed and tried to move over towards me before the ghost could grab me. Sadly he wasn't fast enough, but the ghost also wasn't fast enough to grab me as I ended up intangible again.

"Oh. My. God." I muttered slowly and took a step back, becoming solid, but the halos appeared around my waist again, triggering the transformation. I noticed how my other form caused the ghost to pause and I took advantage of its hesitation by running at it with all intentions of tackling it. It noticed what I was trying to do and decided the best course of action was to run from me, which I gladly welcomed as I started to get light headed and was forced to sit down.

"Are you ok?" James asked once he was in front of me. He attempted to lay a hand on my shoulder, only for me to flinch out of habit and for him to somehow get slightly burned.

Feeling bad about my reaction, and not yet fully realizing James had actually gotten burned, I tried to reach out to apologize.

"Bad idea." James said quickly and pulled away from me, which just confounded me. "We need to figure out how to control… whatever 'this' is." He explained to me before showing me his hand, which caused me to go wide eyed. Slowly, that light-headedness I was feeling became too much for me and I blacked out.

~*~ Dexter's P.O.V ~*~

I was sitting in my room messing with my new computer build, but kept losing focus as something was trying to pull my attention towards the window that faced Charlie's home. Eventually, I gave up trying to work on my build and walked over to the window. That's when I saw the ghost starting to move towards my friends home. Without thinking, I ran down the stairs and out the front door to make my way to Charlie. Since the accident happened, we had gotten a connection that was stronger than most people and I could tell that something was wrong. When I reached the backyard and saw the window to James' room, I froze. The white hair triggered a small detail of the accident where I had seen Charlie with white hair, just before I had blacked out. After a moment I noticed Charlie drop below the window sill, which prompted me to run over to the window. I knocked on the glass lightly just as Charlie started to fall over from fainting.

James jumped in his wheelchair and placed a hand over his heart before moving over to the window to let me into the room. As I started climbing into the room, two halos formed around Charlie's waist and de-transformed her.

"How often has that happened?" I asked James quietly, and watched him hold up two fingers, to which I slowly nodded. I went over to Charlie to make sure she was okay and found that she was burning up. "We need to cool her down a little at least." I stated before moving my hands to under Charlie's arms to try lifting her up.

"Should I call for my mom?" James asked me, clearly worried about Charlie, but I just shook my head. It probably wouldn't do any good to worry the woman any more than she already was. I nearly jumped when Charlie started to stir and decided to just keep her sitting up with some support from me.

"W-What happened?" Charlie mumbled before going to rub her forehead and opened her eyes. I watched her look at James before me and saw the realization pass over her face. "You saw it, didn't you?" She asked me softly and I nodded before holding up three fingers, which caused her to go wide eyed.

"The first time was just after the explosion, before I passed out. The second time was in the hospital when you were still out. And this time." I explained before shrugging. "The first two times I wrote it off as a weird trick of light. But can't really do that now." I added and watched Charlie count on her fingers the total number of times her weird appearance was seen. It added up to four, which got me curious about the one time I hadn't seen it. Though, it probably happened in front of James.

"So what now?" Charlie asked, looking back and forth slowly from her cousin and me. All I could do to answer the question was shrug since I honestly didn't know. But at the same moment, Charlie and I looked at each other and smirked, "Clearly I need to practice whatever this is." She said before looking at James.

"And we could always try to talk to Danny Phantom." James said, which earned a confused look from Charlie and myself. "He is a resident ghost that fights to keep the humans safe from other ghosts." James explained and wheeled his way over to his computer, to pull up some of the ghost fights that this Danny Phantom had dealt with. I watched Charlie look at the screen nervously. She wasn't the type to deal with confrontations, as probably evident by the amount of crap she had put up with from her dad.

"Look, I just want to control it to keep it from draining me and keep the changes from happening randomly." Charlie said, sounding just as uncomfortable as she looked. She went over to the window and looked outside, waving me and James over.

When I looked out the window, I immediately noticed two kids fighting probably the same ghost that had just been here. I jumped when I saw the ghost boy fly over to them and punch the ghost with clearly practiced precision. When I looked between Charlie and the ghost boy, Danny, I noticed something similar happen. A puff of smoke came out of both their mouths. The difference being that Danny's looked like he was cold, while Charlie's looked like a dragon puff of smoke. "Well, besides the hair and probably the transformations, I noticed something else similar to you and that Danny kid." I whispered to Charlie. She looked at me confused so I quietly explained the little puffs of smoke and my theory behind them.

James looked back and forth from Danny to Charlie, and quickly noticed the ghost boy flying towards them, "Um guys… We're about to have company." He said, which brought my attention back to the window, while Charlie did a failed attempt to duck out of sight.

"Are you guys alright?" The ghost boy asked once he was close enough to the window. I nodded and looked at James.

"Yeah, I was just watching you fight the ghost. Totally new thing for me, being new to town and all." I added after my head nod.

"Good. Word of advice, try to stay indoors at night, and keep all windows and doors shut. The ghosts are becoming more numerous and it would help deter them from entering the house." Danny explained before waving at the two boys. He quickly flew off with clearly two humans running after him.

I didn't know what to say as I turned to look at Charlie, only to find she had transformed again. She was clearly stressed. "Maybe your transformations are tied to your emotions at the moment." I suggested to Charlie who blinked. She nodded and closed her eyes to calm down. It worked after a few moments and proved my theory right. "Well, I should probably get home before mom notices that I'm not there." I said before hugging my friend. I then jumped, feeling the static shock as I hugged her, and noticed her temperature drop afterwards. Charlie looked up at me with just as much confusion, but her look also seemed to tell me that it's not the first time it's happened. But I just left that for us to work on in the morning as I got a glimpse of her yawning right in my face.

After I left, I was easily able to sneak back into the house and my room. It still felt weird, not being as close to Charlie as I had gotten used to, but it was one small thing I could deal with. I was just glad that I didn't lose my only friend in that accident.

"I'm glad I don't freak out-" I started to say, but suddenly felt myself losing consciousness.

~*~ Some else's P.O.V. ~*~

I woke up on the floor and looked around slowly, trying to figure out where I was. Who I was. But none of the answers I needed were in sight, nor did they come to mind. As I reached out to grab something to help pull myself up, I paused seeing the color of my own skin. "Is that normal?" I asked myself and flinched as I found millions of answers flooding my mind. The internet. I am connected to the internet. I suddenly realized and frowned still not knowing much about myself. The blue skin tone wasn't normal. It was normally an indication of a medical problem but I didn't have any of the other symptoms to indicate that I seriously had a problem. Once I got my mind to calm down, I got myself up off the ground and took another look around the room, pausing when I looked out the window. Every part of me seemed to spark in excitement and I got the image of a girl who I suddenly had the urge to protect. I seemed to know that she had been through a nightmare of pain which saddened me. But I felt that I couldn't protect anyone without knowing who, or what I was. So, I decided to go find a mirror to see if my reflection could tell me who I am at least. I slowly walked out of the room, muscle memory easily guiding me to the bathroom. At least my body remembered this place. I stopped upon looking into the mirror, and for some reason felt saddened by not recognizing myself. "Who am I?" I muttered, flinching as so many internet searches came to mind, none of them helpful. After I got my train of thought free again, I looked back at the mirror. I was in pajamas. They were simple ones, red onesies, but that didn't seem to bother me. They were comfortable.

"Dexter, honey, are you alright?" I heard a female voice call and I froze. That name felt like mine, but at the same time it wasn't. The word 'mom' also came to mind.

"Yeah mom." I called back hoping I sounded like this Dexter person. It would be bad if she saw me like this. She wouldn't react well. She was too stressed out over her family seeming to fall apart. I then looked in the mirror again. I knew all of this without the internet. So maybe I was connected to this Dexter character. As I thought more about it, the image of a boy came to mind and I felt the same strong urge to protect him as I did when I got the image of the girl. Charlie. The name just came to mind. I sighed. If I had two people I needed to protect, then I needed to figure out more about myself. Not Dexter or Charlie. With that, I pretended to flush the toilet and went to go wash my hands. I jumped when it felt like the water shocked me. That couldn't be good. I guess I would need to avoid water. After a moment, I turned the water off and peeked out the door, to make sure Dexter's mom wasn't in sight before rushing to Dexter's room.

The more time I spent awake, the more of Dexter's memories I got and found myself frozen in the middle of Dexter's room reliving the explosion. That was my moment of creation. I, in a sense, really was Dexter. But we were totally different, and we both were experiencing changes to ourselves that couldn't be written as anything else other than the after effects from that explosion.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." I muttered and sat down on the bed, getting tired and eventually going to sleep since there wasn't much I could do at night.

So sorry, a million times I apologize for the big delay. Being an adult sucks so much… but I promise you I haven't forgotten about all of you. But anywho, I hope you like the chapter more than I do as I did have a hard time getting this one out as I didn't want to rush it but I didn't want to stagnate it either… And with that, please leave a review on if you like the chapter and what your thoughts are so far about how the story is going.

Yours truly,

KeybladeMasterKiria


End file.
